


You and I were Fireworks (That Went Off Too Soon)

by Rushar



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushar/pseuds/Rushar
Summary: Steven gets too distracted watching Anthony to focus on the fireworks.  Anthony gets distracted by Steven watching him.-"I think the sky is a bit further up," Anthony kissed Steven's forehead affectionately-(an "OOPS THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED LAST NIGHT" fic)





	

_Red-gold. Red is the color of passion and love. Yellow or gold is the color of instability and fleeting actions._

His eyes were wide, watching the sky with a cute grin pinned to his face. Every burst of light illuminated his face with a glow that had Steven more captivated than the actual New Year's event. As of now, it was ten till midnight and the fireworks display was about to reach its peak. It was cold in the park, the dewy grass underneath them on the hilltop, away from everyone else. But the cold didn't matter because Steven was cuddled up against his boyfriend's side, hands clasped together as he stared up at Anthony's smile.

His happiness was infectious, innocent and carefree. He was the light of Steven's life and made fireworks constantly go off in his heart when they were around each other. They hadn't been dating for very long, but the transition from friends to boyfriends had been one that needed little drama. It was simply one day, as they were playing Gmod with Ritz and Adam, Steven had made a joke about taking Anthony on a date and he had said: "for real?" In that split second, Steven had smiled and said "Definitely." Their friends - and two biggest fans to this day - had cheered, saying things like "finally!", "pay up, you owe me twenty bucks Adam", and, "I thought that was a joke!" It was smooth and not dramatic, but it was perfect. Steven was happier than he had been in years.

Now it was five minutes until midnight. The wind had picked up, sending small shivers running down Steven's spine. The booms of the fireworks were more frequent, the explosions larger and prettier. Anthony glanced down and suddenly realized that Steven was barely watching the show at all. He smiled wider, dimples growing and melting his boyfriend's heart unintentionally.

"I think the sky is a bit further up," Anthony kissed Steven's forehead affectionately, making him scrunch up his nose in protest.

"Your scruffy excuse for a beard tickles," he complained, but leaned closer to Anthony when he started running his hand through Steven's curly hair, twisting strands through his fingers in a soothing motion. "Hmm, that feels nice, though."

"Thanks, Viking," Anthony teased, referring to Steven's impressive beard and untameable hair. "I think the countdown will be starting soon."

A few seconds later, they could hear a chanting start from the people down at the bottom of the hill, counting down from sixty. The fireworks were timed perfectly every five seconds.

_Boom!_

_5..._

Anthony pulled Steven closer, his hands curling around his shirt.

_4..._

For half a second Steven's brain short circuited and he forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

_3..._

He remembered and shifted so that he was at less of an awkward angle and more so leaning against Anthony's chest.

_2..._

There was a hand on the back of Steven's head again, gently tilting his face upwards.

_1..._

A volley of fireworks burst up above as chimes of _Happy New Year!_ rang out across the park. Anthony leaned forwards and captured Steven's lips with his own, kissing chastely for a few seconds before breathing in a little bit and biting at his boyfriend's lips. Steven smiled and let the kiss deepen, losing himself. It felt like he was falling through time as he clung to Anthony, kissing and biting and full of passion.

When they both had to concede and let oxygen re-enter their lungs, they both looked like wrecks, lips red, hair messy, but they were both grinning as they stared at each other with pure love in their eyes.

"Let's go home," Anthony suggested breathlessly. Steven could only nod as they stood up and giggled as Anthony started pulling him towards the car, fireworks still going off behind them. The reddish yellow theme this year was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the man that Steven was proud to call his boyfriend. They were barely able to separate themselves long enough to get into the car before they started kissing again, nothing like on the hill, but enough to help satisfy some of their thirst for each other. Anthony started the car and pulled onto the road, barely remembering to turn on his headlights Steven was impatient in waiting to get to the apartment, but when he looked over he only saw Anthony's beautiful eyes and smile staring back at him, as loving as ever.

* * *

_Purple-blue. Purple is the color of melancholy and loss. Blue is the color of sadness and tears._

With every bang of fireworks, he flinched, trying his best not to cover his ears. Indigo sparks rained down on the mess of couples in the park far away. Gravel and concrete dug into his bare calves, scraping against the skin. It was freezing, even colder than last year, although that might have been because Anthony wasn't there to keep him warm.

Another crackle signaled five minutes until midnight and this time Steven couldn't stop himself from whimpering and sheltering his head with his arms as he squeezed his eyes shut. Every loud noise now reminded him too much of the sickening crunch and scream as a truck full of drunk teenagers collided with his and Anthony's car, sending them spinning off the road and into a ditch, both cars fused together from the force of the impact.

For a few blinding seconds, Steven hadn't registered the choked breathing or the point of collision between the two vehicles. It was only when he felt a familiar hand that was coated in a hot, thick liquid shakily touch his arm that he started to process the events. He turned around in his seat, fighting against the seatbelt and the ringing in his ears, then immediately wished he hadn't

Anthony was pinned between the crumpled metal where the driver's side door had been. His left arm was broken and the humerus bone was jutting through the skin, letting blood flow freely onto that side of his body. His hips had to have been crushed and there was a piece of metal that was piercing his chest, no doubt spearing his lungs and ribs. There was a long cut across his right hand and it was shaking worse now than it had been just a few seconds ago.

Steven was hyperventilating and stared at Anthony's face in a state of shock. His boyfriend tried to smile, but the blood trickling from his lips just made it look gruesome. There was a bruise on his temples and various cuts from shards of glass from the window. The sirens in the distance finally kicked Steven into action, babbling incoherently and gripping Anthony's face between his hands. He was panicking, tears streaming down his face as Anthony's eyes flickered shut.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Steven shouted, before leaning forwards and hugging his broken lover. His rattling breaths quieted but before they ceased completely, Anthony shifted, turning his head so that he could press one last kiss to Steven's forehead. His body went limp and without a word, his shallow breaths died.

Steven screamed. He wouldn't stop screaming as medics pulled him from the car, fireworks still bursting happily up above his head. The explosions scared him, made him relive it over and over as he sat in the ambulance, head in hands, letting his wails fade to whimpers. He was taken to the hospital, treated for shock and a fractured collarbone, and been told he got lucky. But that was the farthest thing he felt.

Familiar chanting reached Steven's ears from the roof of the apartment where he was sitting. He had just remembered the worst night of his life in full detail, the last smile Anthony had ever given him, and the light leaving his beautiful brown eyes that on that night, were clouded with more pain than Steven had ever imagined seeing in them.

_3..._

Steven sobbed, wiping at his eyes halfheartedly.

_2..._

His hands curled around a ghost that wasn't really there, whose presence could never be felt again.

_1..._

Steven screamed, hating himself for being alive when Anthony, the one person who had made him happier than anyone, had been dead for a year. A year and the pain never got easier.

_Happy New Year!_

As the fireworks crashed into colorful sparks above his head, Steven closed his eyes and wished with everything he had that he could feel the warmth and see that bright, gorgeous smile beside him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I'm sorry?


End file.
